The Realmgate Wars: Bladestorm 1 - Vengeance Eternal (Short Read)
|sprache= englisch |verlag= |veröffentlichungsarten= nur eBook |dateiformat= ePub, mobi |seitenzahl=34 (davon 29 Text der eNovella) |preis= Gratis (Download) |isbn= 978-1-78251-964-5 |release_englisch= 2016 |release_deutsch= |prequel= |parallel= |sequel=Righteous Blood }} The Realmgate Wars: Bladestorm 1 - Vengeance Eternal ist eine eNovella, ein sog. "ShortRead", und der erste Teil der "Bladestorm"-Reihe von . Diese Reihe gehört zu einer Ganzen Reihe von Einzelromanen, Reihen von eNovellas und Audiobooks unterschiedlicher Autoren, die jeweils Episoden aus den Realmgate-Kriegen schildern. Produktbeschreibung Vengeance Eternal The first story in the Bladestorm series You can get this story now from the Free Product section of your My Downloads page The Celestial Vindicators battle in the Realm of Beasts. But the biggest danger to the Stormcasts might come from their own Lord-Celestant, Thostos Bladestorm. READ IT BECAUSE It's the start of a brand new storyline for the Stormcast Eternals, focusing on the Celestial Vindicators and the dangerous consequences of reforging. Learn more about how the Stormcasts are affected by returning to life after death. Also, this first part is free! THE STORY Dispatched to retake the Manticore Realmgate from the foul clutches of Chaos, Thostos Bladestorm continues to struggle with the aftermath of his Reforging. Cold and distant, the Lord-Celestant only feels truly alive in the midst of battle. Accompanying Thostos on his quest, Lord-Celestant Mykos Argellon begins to question his fellow Stormcast’s fitness for command, as Thostos’ fury continues to lead the Celestial Vindicators into danger.... Inhalt Inhaltsangabe Bladestorm und Argellonites, zwei Kammern der Krieger des Stormhosts der Celestial Vindicators versammeln sich in Sigmars Thronsaal in Azyrheim, wo speziell Lord-Castellant Eldroc die Kunstwerke, Wandbehänge und Fresken bewundert, die die Räumlichkeiten schmücken, während Lord-Relictor Tharros Soulwarden wenig Sinn für dererlei hat. - Beide, wie auch Lord-Celestant Mykos Argellon von den Argellonites sind allerdings in gewisser Sorge, da Thostos Bladestorm, der Lord-Celestant, der Bladestorm befehligt, seit seiner letzten Neuschmiedung nicht mehr ganz er selbst zu sein scheint. Von Sigmar, der den erst kürzlich wiedergefundenen und nach Azyrheim zurückgebrachten Hammer Ghal Maraz präsentiert, erhalten beide Kammern den Auftrag, die Roaring Plains im Reich der Bestien zu überqueren und die Manticore Bastion einzunehmen, um das Manticore Realmgate zurückzuerobern. Es folgt ein räumlicher, und zeitlicher Sprung, mitten ins Kampfgeschehen im Reich Ghur: Mykos Argellon von den Argellonites muss zu seinem Unmut feststellen, daß Thostos Bladestorm sich von seiner Kampfeslust hat mit- und fortreissen lassen, und mit seine Kammer der Krieger bei der Verfolgung einer Horde Skaven, die beide Warrior Chambers in ihren Tunneln bekämpfen, durch die sie an den Rand der Roaring Plains gelangen wollen, zu weit vorgestürmt ist, so daß er mit seinen Stormcast Eternals vom Rest seiner Brüder getrennt wurde, und praktisch sehenden Auges in eine Falle der Rattenmenschen lief. Im bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Kampfbrüdern zu folgen, um diese notfalls vor den Folgen von Thostos' eigenem Tun zu retten, auch, wenn er sich über dessen taktisch unkluges Handeln ärgert. - In der Haupthalle des Skaven-Tunnelnetzwerks sehen sich Thostos und dessen Kammer der Krieger nicht nur mit unzähligen Skaven, sondern auch mit mehreren Stormfiends - Rattenogern mit krude in die Gliedmaßen implantierten Ratlingkanonen - konfrontiert, die sie von einer Erhebung in der Höhlenmitte aus unter Feuer nehmen und einen erheblichen Blutzoll unter den Stormcasts fordern. Erst als Mykos mit den restlichen Stormcasts eintrifft, gelingt es das Blatt zu wenden, den größten Teil der Skaven, ihre mechanisierten Kriegsbestien und den Warlord Zirix, der sie kommandierte, zu erschlagen, und den Rest in panische Flucht zu treiben. Es sind jedoch bereits bei dieser Gelegenheit mehr Stormcasts gefallen, als - nach Ansicht Argellons wie auch Eldrocs - nötig gewesen wäre. Thostos Bladestorm selbst ist erheblich verletzt, was er jedoch bis zum Ende des Kampfes in der Höhle selber gar nicht registriert hatte, und wird von Eldroc mittels des magischen Lichts aus dessen Laterne geheilt, ehe er und seine Brüder nun unbehindert ihren Weg durch die Skaventunnel fortsetzen, um oben, an einem Bergrücken, oberhalb der Roaring Plains herauszukommen. Die Stormcasts unter Führung ihrer beiden Lord-Celestants und der übrigen Offiziere machen sich an den Abstieg über einen steilen Trittsteig hinunter in die windgepeitschte, mit hohem, trockenen Gras bewachsenen Ebene. Prosecutors unter Führung von Prosecutor-Prime Evios Goldfeather von den Argellonites werden als Kundschafter vorausgeschickt um ihren Kommandanten und Brüdern einen Überblick über die Lage in dem Gebiet zu verschaffen, das sie nun durchqueren müssen. Speziell Goldfeather genießt die herausfordernden, schwierigen Flugbedingungen durch die hier herrschenden, extremen Winde, während seine Männer gewisse Probleme haben, unter diesen Bedingungen in der Luft den Kurs zu halten. Sie werden Zeuge, wie eine alles zertrampelnde Herde großer, gehörnter Tiere in einer Stampede über die Roaring Plains rast, nur, um dann Opfer eines großen Schwarms reptilienhafter Greifvögel mit gefiederten Schwingen zu werden, die die Kreaturen aus der Luft attackieren, und unter der Herde ein Blutbad anrichten: Ghur zeigt sich von seiner gnadenlosen Seite! Dann jedoch werden sie Zeugen, wie eine große Horde Orruks ein kleines Häuflein erschöpfter, in Lumpen aus grobem Leder gekleideter Menschen über die Ebene hetzt, die vom Chaos unbefleckt scheinen, und die gegen ihre wilden, grünhäutigen Verfolger ohne ein Eingreifen der Stormcasts chancenlos wären. Goldfeather und seine Prosecutors kehren zu den Lord-Celestants zurück, und berichtet, was er beobachtet hat. Diese beschließen den Menschen - Kindern Sigmars - zu helfen, zumal diese als Eingeborene dieser Region ihnen womöglich als einheimische Führer dienen können. Mykos Argellon will allerdings versuchen, die Situation ohne einen Kampf gegen die Orruks zu bereinigen, der sie nur weitere Männer und Zeit kosten würde. Verhandeln heißt seine Losung, auch, wenn die Stormcast Eternals einst, nach dem sie von Sigmar erschaffen worden waren, die Wildnisregionen Azyrs von den Grünhäuten, die es auch dort gegeben hatte, gesäubert, diese ausgelöscht und ihre kruden Götzenbilder gestürzt hatten, und sie für diese nur für Kampf und Krieg lebende Spezies mit ihrer grobschlächtigen, kulturlosen Art keinerlei Zuneigung empfinden. - Die Orruks sind im Moment nicht der Feind, gegen den sie ausgeschickt wurden, und Mykos will nicht, daß sie sich in Kämpfen mit diesen verzetteln, da sie ihre ganze Stärke für den kommenden Angriff auf die Manticore Bastion brauchen werden. Am Fuß der Felswand, die die Stormcasts von Argellonites und Bladestorm mittlerweile erreicht haben, bilden naürliche Erdwälle, die mehr als doppelt so hoch sind, wie ein Stormcast Eternal, eine Engstelle, die sich gut verteidigen lässt. Die Liberators beider Kammern der Krieger bilden einen Schildwall mit ihren Sigmarite-Schilden, hinter denen sich die nach der Hatz durch die Orruks geschundenen, halb verhungerten und verdursteten, und zu Tode erschöpften Menschen unter Führung einer Frau namens Alzheer nach Aufforderung durch die Stormcasts mit letzter Kraft retten können (wo sie von ihren Rettern zunächst einmal entwaffnet, und wenigstens oberflächlich auf Zeichen von Korruption und Chaoseinfluss untersucht werden, die sie jedoch anscheinend nicht aufweisen). Unter Führung Mykos Argellon geht ein Trupp der Stormcast Eternals den eintreffenden, in krude Rüstungen gekleideten und teilweise mit gehörnten Topfhelmen ausgestatteten Orruks entgegen, um ihnen die Stärke und Überlegenheit der blitzgeschmiedeten Streiter Sigmars zu vermitteln, und ihnen klarzumachen, daß die Menschen unter ihrem Schutz stehen, und für die Orruks kein jagbares Wild darstellen. Tatsächlich kommt es zu etwas wie einem Gespräch zwischen dem Orruk-Boss Drekka, der sich rudimentär in der menschlichen Sprache ausdrücken kann, und dem Lord-Celestant, wobei die Bereitschaft der Orruks, die sich selbst Ironjawz nennen, auf die sichergeglaubte Beute zu verzichten nicht gerade groß ist. - Ehe jedoch feststeht, ob die Verhandlungen bereits gescheitert sind, oder die Orruks vielleicht doch noch nachgegeben hätten, schleudert Thostos sein Kurzschwert, das sich dem Anführer der Orruks mitten in die Stirn bohrt und ihn auf der Stelle tötet. Den daraufhin folgenden, unausweichlichen Kampf entscheiden die Stormcasts wenig überraschend für sich, auch, wenn das Gemetzel erneut mehr Opfer auf ihrer Seite fordert, als nötig gewesen wäre. Nachdem alle Orruks erschlagen sind, stellt Mykos Thostos zur Rede, und fragt ihn, was er sich dabei gedacht habe, eine laufende Verhandlung einfach so mit einem Mord zu beenden. - Thostos begründet dies damit, daß die Orruks ohnehin nicht ohne Kampf nachgegeben hätten, und verweist überdies darauf, daß der Anführer und seine Boyz ihre Panzerung mit Trophäen aus menschlichen Handknochen und von erschlagenen Menschen geplünderten Schmuckstücken dekoriert hätten, und folglich Schlächter der Kinder Sigmars wären, die zu erschlagen ihre Pflicht sei. - Mykos hält dies für eine Ausrede, und wirft Thostos vor, er habe einfach nur einen Grund gesucht, sich seiner Kampfeslust hingeben zu können. Zudem hätten die Orruks, wie man an Hand des Panzerhandschuhs einer Chaosrüstung, den eine der getöteten Grünhäute als Trophäe trug, erkennen könne, schon gegen die Diener des Chaos gekämpft - und gewonnen. Der Disput wird erst beendet, als Knight-Heraldor Axilon sich einmischt, zwischen die beiden Streitenden tritt, und sie darauf hinweist, was für ein schlechtes Bild sie ihren Männern (und den geretteten Menschen) bieten, wenn sie sich hier vor denjenigen lautstark streiten, die sie zu führen hätten. Die Missstimmung zwischen den beiden Lord-Celestants bleibt jedoch bestehen, und selbst Thostos' Lord-Castellant, Eldroc, und sein Lord-Relictor, Tharros Soulwarden, sehen sich außer Stande, das Verhalten ihres Kommandanten zu verteidigen oder zu entschuldigen. Nicht nur Mykos Argellon fragt sich insgeheim, ob Thostos Stormblade nicht eine ebenso große Gefahr für den Erfolg ihrer Mission darstellt, wie die gnadenlose Natur des Reichs der Bestien und ihre Gegner, die Orruks und Chaosanhänger. Charaktere * Thostos Bladestorm, Lord-Celestant der Bladestorms * Mykos Argellon, Lord-Celestant der Argellonites Trivia ... Siehe auch *The Realmgate Wars: Bladestorm (Reihe) Publikationen Diese Geschichte wurde bisher in folgenden Büchern veröffentlicht * * Weblinks * (die haben dort auch einen Artikel) * Bezugsquelle: *The Realmgate Wars: Bladestorm 1 - Venegance Eternal bei Black Library Bladestorm 1 - Venegance Eternal Bladestorm 1 - Venegance Eternal